


Part of Your World

by Beautiful_Dreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Dreams/pseuds/Beautiful_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico watch the little mermaid. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> I know it may seem unbelievable now, but I was a hard-core percico shipper before valdangelo stole my life so yeah... This is a tribute to those good times. Fluff, as always. Not much of a plot.

 

"Nico!"

 

The boy in question rolled his eyes, reluctantly tearing himself away from his comic.

 

"What Percy?" He grumbled, scowling in the son of Poseidon's direction.

 

"Watch a movie with meeeee."

 

Nico huffed, joining his boyfriend who lay sprawled across the couch flipping through channels absentmindedly. 

 

"Fine. What do you want to watch?" He said as he pawed through the racks of dvds. 

 

Percy pretended to be in deep thought for a moment, stroking an imaginary beard. 

 

"Hmm. How 'bout our favourite movie?" 

 

The ghost king groaned. 

 

" **Your** favourite movie." He corrected then added, 

 

"And we JUST watched the little mermaid two weeks ago!" 

 

"So? It's educational!" 

 

"In what world are talking crabs educational?" 

 

This time Percy actually had to think, but because either

a) he had a seaweed brain (this is the most likely choice), or

b) Nico was just that good at arguing (this is also very likely),

he was unable to come up anything decent. He crossed his arms and sulked like a 5-year-old sent for a time-out. 

 

 

"We're still watching it." 

 

 

"Why do I love you?"

 

 

"Because I'm such a great catch."

 

 

One suggestive wink and 5 minutes later, the pair were nestled on the sofa, complete with giant bowls of popcorn and cokes -butter for Nico, Sea-salt for Percy.  

 

The opening credits rolled while the all-important ambassador of Pluto snuggled into his boyfriend's warm lap fully preparing to settle in for a long night. When the son of the sea's nimble fingers automatically found their way to his jet-black mane, he couldn't help but purr in content. Oh. OH. 

 

Nico didn't really pay attention to the movie, they'd seen it a million times after all, but Percy never seemed to tire of it so he studied his beau instead. Like how that raven-hair draped just perfectly over one sparkling green eye to pull off a look that had just the right touch of mysterious with a full cover of sexy. He also couldn't help but notice the way Percy kept one arm wrapped around his waist at all times, like he was afraid Nico would disappear if he let go, not that he minded of course. They were at the part where Ariel had just discovered the statue of Eric and was talking to it in her grotto. 

 

"Doesn't that make her seem a little desperate? Talking to a statue and all?" He commented. 

 

Percy pressed a chaste kiss to his full-time teddy's forehead and shushed him, not looking away from the screen. His breath smelled faintly of sea-salt. Nico sighed. He knew that it would probably take a natural disaster to distract Percy from his favourite movie. Even then, the miracle would only occur if this particular natural disaster happened to take out the television too. Suddenly he had an idea. 

 

 

 The problem? Percy's death-grip. The more he squirmed and wiggled, the tighter Percy's grip became. So instead he did the one thing he could do -pressing kisses along Percy's arms. He knew that simply pushing them away would be futile, the guy was pretty strong. Plus, he was curious...

 

 

The result was uneventful. Percy's grip slackened considerably, but if he noticed the younger boy trying to slip away, he didn't let on. The son of Hades just shook his head, smiling. That boy and his mermaid films. He grabbed his phone from his- no, their room and started texting away furiously all the while grinning like a madman. 

 

 

 

 

Waves crashed against the rocks, thunder crackled, an enormous sinkhole pulled everything around it into the depths of the ocean. Ariel searched the seas, scarlet hair floating behind her like seaweed, frantically calling her lover's name. She turned and found a Trident pointed at her throat. The sea witch cackled with triumph at the mermaid's palpable fear. 

 

 

 

Percy immediately tugged Nico down onto the sofa with him and tucked his head into Nico's chest with a soft whimper, peeking at the screen during the odd moment of bravado. Before Nico exploded in his face...

 

*Pfffff!* 

 

 

What he thought was Nico, was actually a giant life-sized replica balloon of Nico. The real Nico was hiding behind the couch, snicking quietly as he filmed the whole spectacle. His boyfriend clearly hadn't expected that, if his shocked expression was any indication as he slowly plucked the rubber pieces off his face. 

 

 

"Nooo! You can't explode on me Nico! Uh- I'll piece you together!" He scrambled for the floor, trying to piece together everything but ultimately failing. 

 

 

Finally Nico wouldn't hold it back anymore, he leaped from behind the sofa onto an unsuspecting Percy's back, who staggered under the sudden weight. 

 

Then out of nowhere, a splintered bow-sprint rammed into the giant, knocking her into the deep. Black tentacles swarmed in confusion as they sunk down, down down, trying to to stop the descent. At the helm? Her prince stood, magnificent and glowing on the deck, until Ursula's tentacles suddenly reached out and took hold of his ship. He staggered, falling off the ship only to be caught by Ariel who was watching transfixed in the water. 

 

 

Within seconds, Percy had Nico pinned down on the sofa. Nico smirked with the satisfaction that his plan had worked, mentally thanking Annabeth before Percy's lips came crashing down on his. By now, neither were paying attention to the movie. They were too busy doing ah... other things.... The film played on regardless.

 

 

The film ended with Ariel proudly saying "I do." Before leaning in to kiss Eric. The crowd of merpeople cheered as Ariel's father looked on in approval, a vibrant rainbow shimmering over their heads. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. I just got into Night Vale. Damn those Cecilos feels! I'm writing one soon. *maniac grin* Stay tuned my beautiful people!


End file.
